Cells are grown for industrial production purposes in artificial environments under controlled conditions however, growing cells is labor intensive and requires a lot of time. Improving, automating or expending “cell culturing” of induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSC) could have high potential in the fields of cell therapy and regenerative medicine. There is therefore an increasing demand for improved cell culture processes and systems.
One known approach to automate cell growth or cell culturing is to provide or “upload” a large number of cells in suspension into an incubating device in order to expedite growth and thereby produce multiple cell colonies. In that regard, FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B depict a prior art, long-channel incubator 100 used to grow or “culture” cells.
In FIGS. 1A and 1B, an elongated and substantially serpentine-shaped fluid channel 102 provides space wherein individual cells and cell colonies in suspension can grow. An input port 104, which is connected to the channel 102, enables nutrients to be added to the suspension. An outlet port 106 allows cells to be removed or extracted and tests or diagnostics to be performed.
A base plate 108 provides among other things, mechanical support to the culture channel 102. A cover 110 protects the culture channel 102.
Cells in suspension can be added into or “uploaded” into the channel 102 via the input port 104. Conditions for enhanced cell growth in the channel are provided. Such conditions can vary, as those of ordinary skill in the art know and can include exchanging liquids comprising the suspension and providing nutrients to the cells therein. When a cell culture growth ends, the suspension and cells it contains, can be dispensed out of the channel 102.
Despite the assistance provided by incubators, maximizing cell growth and yield for commercial pharmaceutical purposes continues to be expensive, time consuming and difficult. An apparatus and method to improve cell growth would be an improvement over the prior art.